Salts of 12-hydroxystearic acid, i.e. soaps, have been described in wash-off body cleansing compositions (JP 4,266,904; JP 59/227,999, JP 56/074,197). 12-hydroxystearic acid (hereinafter “12HSA”) is reported to have a wide variety of beneficial cosmetic effects on skin, e.g. it is a known PPAR-alpha (peroxisome proliferator activated receptors sub-type alpha) activator, and a sebum secretion inhibitor. See e.g. Alaluf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,325, Mayes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,713,051, WO2006/056283 (Hindustan Lever), Minami et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,343, Granger et al. US2004/0043044. Madison US 2009/0317341 describes 12HSA as a skin lightening agent. As such, skin conditioning products obtaining 12HSA are highly desirable. JP 09-048962 describes the use of 12HSA or its salt as an effective constituent of a solidification inhibitor, to inhibit solidification of a liquid detergent or a liquid cosmetic; all the examples containing a fully neutralized salt of 12HSA. Unfortunately, 12HSA is a solid and has no water solubility and limited oil solubility. Indeed, 12HSA has traditionally been used as gelling agent e.g. in lipsticks and anti-perspirant stick compositions. See also EP 0129528, U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,285, Abbas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,285, Tanner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,524, WO95/31961 (Procter & Gamble), Kawa et al., US 2004/0044078 (describing the use of 12HSA to increase viscosity of cosmetic compositions), and JP 2010/138,110. Salts of 12HSA are only marginally more water-soluble. Thus, non-solid skin conditioning compositions containing 12HSA are highly desirable.